Mysterious love
by Ashling13
Summary: Lost in the past, Sarah becomes an object of interest to more than one, while jareth has a problem off his own. Can they find each other before its too late? Will they want to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_._

_._

_._

_Bam_

.

.

.

Intense pain spread from the source at Sarah's head, as if someone was sticking millions of tiny needles into her head. Her body fell down to the cold ground, and the girl lost her consciousness.

.

.

.

Voices. Around her, above her, surrounding her, suffocating her. And that heat, that burning ruthless heat, attacking her already dry skin without a moment of hesitation, without scruples.

" Wake up!" a deep, unfamiliar and strange voice boomed from above, and finally, painfully Sarah opened her beautiful, tired eyes. The bright lights forbid her to see, blending the surroundings to white and cream spots. Above her, stood one, big black shadow, and when the girl's eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw a large, obese man, looming over her with an unhappy expression on his face. The man was quite curious in The girl's eyes, as he was dressed in white robes, as in the ancient Rome. He had half long, scarce brown curly hair, joined by sweat in thick strands. The man had large forehead and bulging brown eyes. His nose was red and big, pointing upwards and clearly marking his two nose holes. He had thin lips, which momentarily disappeared completely as the man frowned at the laying girl. Only now, did she smell his sweat, along with intense smell of excretion and animal sweat. Wrinkling her nose, Sarah looked up at the man, confused.

" You dirty little slave, don't you have work to do?" Sarah stared at the man speechless, before glancing down at herself. With surprise she saw herself in dirty, ragged robe, shoeless and small brown bracelet with Latin inscription upon it:

_Augustin Dominium_

Sarah knew Latin. She knew exactly what the writing said. Dominium, meaning property. She was a property, a slave. Now Sarah understood why she found the voice so strange. He was speaking in Latin. How did _she _know it?

She stood up, her trembling feet weakened from her weight, and looked around. She understood why she heard voices around her, and smelt the ghastly odour of excretion and sweat. She was in the street. Ancient Roman Street.

" Come on, quickly! I lost enough time of you fainting already!" the man's voice bellowed down at her and Sarah, confused, disorientated, followed him, steadying her steps. Where was she, why was she here? What about Toby, dad, Karen? Where were they?

The girl looked down at the bracelet once more, reading the inscription upon it with no end. How could she be a slave? What's happening?

And yet, there it was. Her proof that she was indeed no one, a servant, a nothing. And this man, he must be Augustin, she assumed, as she walked behind the fat man, who grumbled about the heat and the traffic all the way. Sarah wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to no one in particular, therefore she just stayed quiet, listening to his rumbling, in the same time looking carefully around, curious when she passed one of the local restaurants or baths. Still not knowing where they were going, Sarah paced behind the man, looking with envy down at his feet clad in comfortable sandals, while she felt the heat of the dirty street, and every grain of sand would stick into her sensitive skin.

After few turns, the man, her owner, stopped before a grand mansion. Sarah watched with curiosity the mosaics on the floor as she entered the Atrium*, and had just enough time to admire the Impluvium*, before she was ushered by Augustin to the triclinium* where he ordered her to stand in the centre of the room. Sarah obeyed the man, examining her new surroundings. She was standing before large exerted couches covered with delicate materials, pillows. Upon them, an middle aged woman, two young men and small girl made themselves comfortable, laying on the side eating fruits and drinking wine from the goblets. The man joined them quickly and pointed at Sarah with his fat fingers.

" The newest slave for you my dear. I just bought her. You just have to see her dance and sing" the middle aged woman looked at the new slave girl with her bored eyes and sighed.

" Cato!" an elder servant entered the room. Sarah didn't have a chance to look at him, when she felt the stares of one of the men, and couldn't help but blush and look away.

" Yes mistress?" a soft melodic voice of the man was heard.

" Take..." here she looked at her husband with her curious dark violet eyes, not sure what was Sarah's name.

" Nicoletta, her name is Nicoletta" Augustin answered slowly, while eating big loafs of bread at the same time.

" Yes... Take Nicoletta to the servants room and give her clothes and wash her. I don't want filth flying in the air" her thin, cold voice cut through the room, and Sarah tamed down her growing anger.

" Of course mistress" the man replied and suddenly Sarah felt she was being grabbed by her shoulder and pulled out of the room.

Cato showed Sarah the way to her new chambers, giving her time to see exactly what he looked like. The man was short, with short silver hair growing scarcely on his head. Wrinkles filled his skin, making his big ice blue eyes bulge out even more. Sarah found his very pointed upwards nose amusing, similar to the pigs, with his nose holes clearly visible. The man was impossibly thin, sickly thin, and had a soft flush upon his cheeks.

" Here, you will share this room with Aurelia" he said in his melodic voice, ringing in Sarah's head. She tried to smile- didn't succeed.

" Thank you" she whispered quietly, looking around the extremely small room. The dark room would not be able to hold even one person, not mentioning two, though seeing that she got a room seeing that she was a slave was quite a wonder... NO, Sarah thought quickly. I am NOT a slave! I will escape from this place!

" Let's get you cleaned up. Mistress will want to hear you sing and dance" Cato said softly, giving her an encouraging smile. The girl stared at him, her chest burning from fear, dizziness creeping behind her eyes.

" But... I don't know any songs! I never danced before!" she whispered terrified, and Cato looked at her properly for the first time.

" What do you mean you never danced?" he asked quietly, and Sarah had to blink back tears. Why did she grow so soft?

" I can't remember! I don't remember anything since I hit my head on the street when Augustin was taking me here" Sarah sat on her new small bunk bed covering her face with her hands.

" It's master for you. You are not to call masters anything but this" Cato reminded her. Sarah looked up at the elder man, and saw his wrinkled face frown, as he thought quietly.

" Aurelia will help you with cleaning yourself. She is a musician, and an occasional singer, she will teach you some song while you change your clothes and bath" Sarah nodded slightly in agreement, trying to get rid of her tears without the use of her hands. Cato left the obscure room and came a second later with a petite girl, with long flowy blond hair, and sparkling brown eyes. The girl looked quite confident for a servant, dressed in white plain toga made from simple white linen, ending just above her knees. Upon her wrist was the same bracelet as Sarah's. Why was she so happy? Sarah wondered as the girl walked towards her.

" I will handle this Cato, go. Knowing mistress she will think of some other job for you" Cato nodded, and left the two girls to themselves.

" I am Aurelia. And you, you are Nicoletta right?" Sarah grimaced at the name.

" I prefer Sarah. This was my old name" Aurelia tipped her head, curious.

" Really? I don't even remember my old name. Alright... Sarah. We need to get you clean and ready, and quick. AND we need to teach you a song to sing" Aurelia reached for Sarah with her long tanned hands and pulled her up.

" Come on" the little girl pulled the taller girl with her out of the small room, leading to even smaller room ( if that was possible) where the petite girl ordered Sarah to undress, at the same time singing popular song. Sarah bid Aurelia's orders, singing along. When she sang, Aurelia's eyes widened to impossible sizes, not believing her ears. Never, in her whole life, did Aurelia hear such a sweet, delicate voice before. So much emotions hid behind the girl's voice, that it was hard to believe it was real. While, Sarah was scrubbing herself of the dirt she was covered in, cleaning her hair, she sang, quickly catching the tune and the words of the song.

* * *

Soon enough, Sarah was clean, dressed into the same white linen tunica, The sleeved garment was made from two wide pieces of cloth sewn together near to the top of it. Aurelia pulled the garment over Sarah's head and fastened with several pins or buttons to form a dress matching Sarah's size. Her hair were combed with Aurelia's comb, and not once did she stop singing. It was when she was ready to return to the triclinium, where by now, all the family finished the meal and happily sipped through more wine and ate more fruits.

When Sarah entered the room, the masters of the house and their children looked up at her, taking in the sight before them. Sarah was beautiful, only now did they notice, when they saw her smooth, raven black hair, pale skin carnation, and most of all her beautiful sparkling green eyes.

" Now, that's much better. Sing. Aurelia will accompany you" Aurelia, who walked behind Sarah nodded, respectfully keeping her eyes down, she sat on her normal seat and reached out for her lute. Sarah however, kept on looking on the mistress, until the woman exchanged her glance. Something changed in the wife of the rich man. She stiffened visibly, looking straight into her eyes. It was only then, when the first notes of the song began, that Sarah began to sing. And she sang with her heart, uncovering her fear, her confusion, in this one song. Everything stilled. The husband, the wife, the two sons and even the small daughter. Everything focused around the tall dark haired girl, who, with closed eyes, sang her soul out. Aurelia smiled at the reaction, as she continued to play on her small brown lute.

With the fink strokes of the instrument, Sarah silenced awaiting for... For what? A clap? Appraisal? Criticism or what?

But the room was still, and no one spoke. As if Sarah enchanted the whole room with the few words.

Finally, the mistress raised her eyes to examine Sarah carefully. The girl waited in silence, until, at last, the mistress spoke.

" She will be my personal servant, as well as our family singer. Did she cost much Augustin?" her husband looked at her with his bulging eyes.

" Not much. I am surprised now by the price actually" his wife turned to him.

" How much?" she asked. Augustin looked up, trying to remember the price.

" 2 Aures and 3 As's" the mistress looked back at Sarah, question lit clearly in her curious violet eyes.

" Indeed..."

Sarah was asked to sit and for the remainder of the dinner, she fought with her own hunger, as she looked at the plates filled with fruits and bread. Aurelia feeling her companions needs, placed her hand upon Sarah's shoulders and whispered.

" Not now, you will eat later" but this wasn't any consolation for Sarah, who felt as if she hadn't eaten for two days. With her hands above her stomach, as if trying to keep it quiet, Sarah kept an expressionless face, fighting with nausea and dizziness. Why couldn't she just walk to the table and take some of the fruits? The family wouldn't eat them anyway, what harm could it make?

It would be an insult towards them, you know of the punishments you would live through if you insulted them in any way, Sarah reminded herself. But then another question popped up. _How_ do I know what punishment I would receive? Sarah didn't even know why she was here, how could she possibly know what punishments she could receive.

Unless, Sarah thought, the labyrinth really was a dream and nothing more as well as Toby, Dad and Karen.

* * *

Finally, Sarah was given her pass to leave and Aurelia took her straight into the kitchens. There, Sarah met with the brown haired cook Samuel, who, upon seeing Sarah's face, rushed to get her something to eat. In no time, Sarah and Aurelia sat but he wooden table and received their bowls of fruits and bread. Seeing the mere image of food made Sarah even more hungry, as she tried to calm her stomach. But when Samuel placed the food upon the table, it was too much. The hungry girl reached out for the nearest thing she could grip, in her case, the bread and took big bites. Aurelia looked at her in awe, before shacking the surprise off, and stopping Sarah softly.

" Don't eat that fast. If you it slower you will feel the food faster" Sarah stopped for a second, to look at her new acquaintance, before nodding and going back to her bread, this time slowly chewing through. She was so hungry!

" She has an appetite that's for sure" Samuel laughed, and Aurelia smiled at the comment, still surprised of how hungry Sarah was. She couldn't even imagine what Sarah had been going through when she had to wait in the triclinium with piles of food just under her nose. The mistress, Aurelia thought suddenly, she was testing her.

Sarah finished, cleaning whole bowl of any food, leaving the seeds of the peaches and plums behind.

" Thank you" she said, looking at Samuel.

" Don't mention it" the older man smiled at her warmly.

" How come you have such a weird eye colour?" Aurelia asked suddenly, her brow frowning, eyes hiding concern " I never saw a person with green eyes crossing with violet and... Gold? It's as if Purple and Gold were trying to... take over the green color!" she looked carefully into Sarah's eyes.

" What do you mean, violet and gold? I have green eyes, pure and simple" Aurelia shook her head.

" No, I know what I see..." the girls face changed from confusion to excitement and smiles.

" Anyway, you must know that not all of the servants are so nice. Actually, only me, Cato and Samuel are worth talking to, the rest of us are not to be trifled with. They have known a hard life, and you shouldn't be surprised if they are cold. Many worked on farms before coming here, but the worst are the ones who worked in the mines" Aurelia shuddered visibly, while Samuel kept nodding in agreement.

" They are the ones who are the most miserable. You need to understand Sarah, not many people get out of the mines alive, once in, there is little chance of getting out" Sarah tilted her head.

" But... But then why are the sad? Shouldn't they be happy that they are out of the mines?" she asked, curious.

Aurelia exchanged looks with Samuel before continuing.

" How would you feel, if for most of your life you lived under the ground, in darkness, dirt, _smell_? Half blind, until you are blind completely, no one knows why, but people say its because no sun reaches the dark pathways of the mine. Now, how would you feel, feeling pain, exhaustion and hunger everyday? With no clothes, you're vulnerable to the cold and diseases. And then, suddenly, you are out. Everything is bright, new, unknown. Frightening... You barely see, and everyday you feel fear, fear that you would be forced to return to the darkness. The mines _change _you, and only some are fortunate enough to become like they once were" Sarah was quiet, consuming Aurelia's words. The way she said it, made her think..

"Were you in a mine like that as well?" Aurelia didn't answer her, only looked her into the eyes and Sarah knew the answer. She stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sarah was left to herself for the rest of the evening, thinking. She sat in the Impluvium, looking up at the clouded night sky. Everyone was asleep, but it was far too early for Sarah, who preferred nights to days.

Looking down at the small fountain, Sarah thought over everything. Over her dream of the labyrinth, over Toby, Karen and Dad. She thought of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymous, and... Of Jareth as well. All a dream, no other explanation would work. Jareth had no power over her, he couldn't possibly do anything to her.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her slightly aching head.

" I must have hit myself hard on the head this time" she muttered quietly, and then, just like that, she let the tears fall. She cried softly and quietly, releasing her pain and fears, and when she finished, she finally felt peace.

* * *

Ava Augustina, wife of Augustin, the richest merchant in town, had many secrets. She was a cold, cunning creature, serving only one man. If you could call him a man.

Dressed in her most beautiful purple tunica with a golden necklace and loose hair placed behind her, Ava walked confidently through the dark corridors, bare, stone corridors, lit only by few candle stands.

Soon, Ava reached the small wooden doors, which she opened in haste. The room into which she entered, was enormous. It was lit with thousands of candles, and revealed two thrones on the other end. The first and bigger throne was made from gold, and crystals, upon which a tall dark man sat comfortably. The second was smaller made out of silver.

The man was clad in black clothes, with half long black hair and pale skin. In front of him, six rows of people wearing the same purple robes as Ava awaited the beginning of the meeting, all gazing upon the man, their leader.

Ava was the last to come, even though she was the one to call the meeting. Yet, she had things to do before showing herself before her brothers and sisters.

Walking to the steps leading towards the golden throne and the silver throne, Ava kneeled before the man.

" Master" she said respectfully. The man directed his black eyes to the woman and gave her and empty half smile.

" Ava. Why have you called the meeting?" Ava turned her full attention to her master and started.

" _She _has finally come" Ava declared, and the man straightened on his chair, suddenly fully concentrated on the woman.

" When?" he asked her, and then the people behind Ava began to whisper excitedly, with one look he hushed them down.

"Today. My husband" she spit the title out with disgust " bought her at the market. It is all true master, she sings as beautifully as Apollo, if not better" the man smirked.

" Yes that's her. Hold her for now, if I know her as well as I do, she will try to escape soon. We must bind her to us before she does" Ava looked at him with determination and her normal confidence.

" None have ever escaped me master" The man shook his head.

" She will. She always does, and this time I will have her" Ava turned her gaze upon the empty throne.

* * *

Sarah was about to walk back to her new room, when a sudden thought came over her. Looking down at the calm water in the fountain she whispered.

" Hoggle, I need you" nothing happened and Sarah tried again.

" sir Didymous, I need you" nothing again. Sarah was on the verge of tears.

" Ludo please come, I need you" nothing.

" I wish goblin king would come to me, right now" Sarah waited tensed, for the dramatic entrance of the goblin king. When nothing happened, she collapsed, the tears now falling freely. It was a dream after all. She was a slave and nothing more. All her hope evaporated as quickly as it came.

Jareth, king of the Goblins heard it. A call, a call for _him_, and it was Sarah, he tasted her name on his lips softly, delights in it, and at the same time feeling a pang of pain in his heart. He reached the crystal and said Sarah's name, yet the crystal emailed empty. Frowning, he said it again and when nothing happened his sat down on his throne, his distance gaze penetrating the nearby wall.

" Fool, she would never call on you. You are going crazy old friend" he whispered softly and let a small tear slide down his cheek.

**AN: There is a theory that there are different alternatives to reality (physics :) ) so I am going to use this in the story.**

**There are couple of words I marked there they are:**

**Atrium- formal entrance room.**

**Triclinium- dining room**

**Impluvium-little fountain in the atrium.**

**Anyway, I had this going on in my head for a long time now, and since I have holidays now, I have more free time to write this AND my other stories. I ask for at least six review and I will upload next chapter. I hope you like it so far and PLEASE ask me as many questions as you can come up with. It is really helpful for me :)**

**OH, and just to tell you, Aureus is gold, Denarius is silver and as is Copper. This was the Roman money currency. **

**Yours**

**Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Through the next days, Sarah has grown accustomed to her new life. With the "privilege" Of being a personal servant to Ava Augustina, not only did she have to learn new songs and dance moves everyday, but she had other responsibilities, such as dressing and combing the hair of her mistress, which was a very stressing job if the woman was in foul mood.

Soon, Sarah met with the twenty other servants in the household; most of them were working in the bakery the wealthy family owned, two streets away from the large residence. There were five other servants in the house itself, apart from her, Cato and Aurelia, but they wouldn't be welcoming to her. As a servant, she was of the highest status, having more privileges than the rest, though it didn't change the fact that she was still a slave. The five other servants were responsible for the "dirty work" such as cleaning the house, and kitchen. Cato, Sarah learned, was the chief cook, a big honor for a servant. She learned, that he was a servant for Agustin's family for more than thirty-four years, when he came at the age of 20. Aurelia was his helper during the day and musician during the night. She came to the house five years ago, when she was fourteen, sold by her father to pay the debt he owed to the slave trader, at the age of 10. She wouldn't tell any more than that.

Whenever Sarah disobeyed an order from either of the masters, she would have a peculiar and at the same time painful punishment, lashings on the down side of her feet, the number of lashings would differ with the from the order she disobeyed. Once, Sarah didn't want to obey Ava when she ordered her to walk out on the dirty streets with the elder of the brothers Cassius, who had already tried couple of times to use her. She received twenty lashings for that, and with legs bandaged, Sarah had problems with walking for days.

Three weeks after Sarah's arrival, Sarah began to lose her memories of Toby, Karen and Dad she started to forget about the labyrinth. It was a dream after all, and the harsh life of a servant wasn't allowing her to revive _dreams._

It was on a normal, sunny day, when Sarah was told to go with the elder of the two brothers to the vineyards outside the town, the biggest in the area. Sarah wasn't very happy, but at the thought of lashings she merely nodded and walked out from the dining room behind Cassius.

Outside the residence a small carriage for two people and a brown horse awaited for the master and the servant. Cassius helped Sarah into the carriage and then seated himself. In no time the carriage was on its way.

" We are going to stay on the fields for some time before we return. Maybe you would sing something?" This wasn't a question. This was a clear order. Sarah gritted her teeth.

" Or what? Will you beat me? Rape me? What will you do? Nothing is worse than what I feel right now" Sarah remarked and knew that it was true. Through those short weeks she still didn't remember who she was before the accident on the street. This made her afraid, she was scared so much that sometimes she would let small tears escape from the glassy, knowing orbs. Cassius slowed down the carriage and looked at Sarah with clear shock.

" How dare you? How dare you refuse my _request_, and afterwards blaming me for such disgusting behavior. I am Cassius, Son of Augustin, one of the great senators. I too shall be a senator, and this insult you spit at me will not go unnoticed" Cassius took a deep breath after the long speech, surprised to see Sarah completely unaffected.

" You may do whatever you like. Do whatever you want. But you are just a man, a mortal. You will age and die, like we all do. You are a son of a man and a woman. It doesn't make you any different from me. What does make you different is your beliefs and actions" Cassius continued to get red on his face, his eyes sparkling with anger. Suddenly he stopped the coach, and looked at Sarah who felt the sudden urge to run away. He raised his hand as if he was getting ready to hit her, Sarah closed her eyes expecting pain on her cheek, but none of that came. Instead, she felt wet lips attack hers and his hands mixing with her raven hair. With wide eyes, she started to fight, after the initial shock passed. Cassius wouldn't pass however, and it was until he was finished that he sighed and released her. Sarah scrambled as far as possible from the young man, which really wasn't that far as the carriage was very small. She looked wildly around, out of the small vehicle, thoughts of escaping passing through her mind.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cassius said dryly knowing what Sarah was thinking about, reading from her tensed body " You know we would catch you. You know the punishments" and Sarah knew. She saw one slave who tried to escape. It was said that he was captured by professional slave catchers. After he was caught, the slave was beaten mercilessly, upon his forehead three dark letters "FUG". The run away. Around his neck, an iron collar with words.

"_I escaped. Bring me to my master Augustin. You will be rewarded"_

This was tragedy for the slaves. The sight of the man with the letters on his forehead and an iron collar reminded them f how they could never escape, how they could ever be free. Apart from the freedmen who became normal citizens of the Roman Empire, many times very wealthy. As to the _Fugitive_ slave, he committed suicide by sinking butcher's knife into his heart. He died in less than an hour.

Sarah sat back, looking cautiously with a note of wildness at the master. He sighed seeing this, once more hurrying the horses. Soon the carriage left the Pompeii via Porta Marina, leaving the small town and entering the lush vineyards. Upon seeing that Cassius focused on controlling the horses, She relaxed in her seat.

" You will be needed Nicoletta. You will go to the old Oeneus and you will take the wines for dinners, After you come with the wine and load it on the carriage, you will talk with some of the slaves and try to find out who burned down the whole row of our apple trees. Do you understand?" Sarah hesitated before nodding.

" Oh and Nicoletta. Should you ever foolishly disobey me again, you _will_ be punished. Now. Sing" Sarah took a deep breath, before she let out a delicate note of the famous folk song. Cassius listened to her with silent awe, relishing in the beautiful delicate sounds. When he looked with the corner of his eye at Sarah, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. If she weren't a slave…

The small carriage stopped finally before a small cottage house with orange roof. Sarah looked around taking in the view. There must have been more than a hundred of slaves, diffing holes in the ground, plowing, doing the dirtiest jobs. The sun was burning bright and the heat was inescapable. It hung around everything. Sarah felt her heart clench. She hadn't realized how good life she had in comparison with the slaves on the fields. And then there were the miners….

Sarah stepped quickly out of the carriage as it stopped, leaving Cassius alone, staring after her with wonder in his eyes. Wonder and lust.

* * *

Sarah walked into the small cottage, immediately smelling the smell of squished grapes and old wood. She looked around the small room, covered in darkness as the three small windows were closed. The room was quite stuffy, few candles were lit up.

_That's stupid_, Sarah thought_ middle of the day, sun is burning and here I am in a room lit with candles. _Inwardly shaking her head, Sarah looked around for any other soul in the room.

" Hello?" She called out and instantly, a small wooden doors which she didn't see before opened revealing a short white haired man. He resembled an Eagle Sarah thought, with his eagle nose, small very active eyes, thin pursed lips and flushed cheeks.

" What do you want?" He rasped out, his tone sharp and unkind. Sarah turned to meet him and his face changed immediately to picture shock.

" That's not possible," He whispered. Sarah frowned, taking a step towards him.

" What's not possible?" Sarah asked staring at the suddenly pale man.

" You're not supposed to be here! You're not safe here. They must know you are here!" Sarah didn't have a chance to ask him anything more, when the man ran up to the exit doors and opened them with a swish, running out. Sarah stood there gaping on the open door, not understanding anything that happened. Why did the man run away from her? What did he see in her? What should she do? Where isn't she safe? Who has to know?

Before she had any time to think over everything, the small wooden doors opened once more revealing another elder man, this time the man was bold, with small dark brown eyes and curved nose.

" Close the doors!" He screeched out with unusually thin voice.

Sarah hastened in obeying the order.

" Who are you?" The thin voice sounded scratchy to Sarah's ears.

" Master Cassius sent me here for bottles of wine for the dinner…?" Sarah half said half asked, looking curiously at the fragile looking man.

" Master Cassius hmm? Well… how do I know that what you are saying is true?" To this Sarah had no answer. Cassius didn't tell her what to do in case the elder man didn't wouldn't to give the wines.

" Your name is Oeneus right?" The man nodded " Well, I have no proof of my the validity of my words but there is a carriage waiting by the house, which belongs to the Augustin's family. I do not know where…. Master Cassius went, but he will have to return if I want to come back to the Augustin's residence. If you want we can go see the carriage now…"

" NO!" Oeneus called out his high pitched voice rang in Sarah's head for a while " I will not… Cannot go outside… I burn easily" Sarah tilted her head, but didn't press further into the subject.

" So as to the bottles I came for…" She started.

" Yes, yes, yes, they are in the smaller room where we store our wines" He pointed on the small wooden doors.

" How many bottles?" Sarah didn't know what to say. How many?

" How many do they usually take?" She asked after a moment.

" Hmm, it depends I think. Usually twelve bottles many times even fifteen" Sarah nodded.

" Could I have fifteen then?" She asked slowly. The elder man nodded and called out harshly:

" Evander! Come and help for once" Sarah ha to stop herself from giggling, when a young man came into the room. Evander looked as if he just waked up from long rest. His eyes were half closed, hair tossed around and his body was stiff. Upon seeing her, the so-called Evander stopped, staring with surprise at the beautiful servant.

"Y-yes?" He stammered suddenly feeling shy, and blushed scarlet red. Oeneus raised his eyebrows, noticing the strange behavior.

" Now you're listening when a pretty girl comes don't you?" Sarah blushed at the compliment, while the young, _handsome_ man didn't say anything.

" You will help girl load wines on the carriage" Evander nodded.

" How many?"

"Fifteen" Evander turned quickly at went to the storeroom while Sarah waited.

" May I ask you a question?" She asked quietly.

" Didn't you already?" The man laughed.

" Why are you afraid of sun? You said that it burns you… But it doesn't if you spend little time in it. Besides its not healthy not to be in sunlight for some time. You will lack vitamin D," Sarah said motherly.

" Vitamin D? What is that? And who told you need sun?" Sarah shrank.

" Its... Oh nevermind. And everyone knows we need sunlight. Everything needs sunlight. Plants need sunlight to grow…."

" We are no plants. We are humans!" Acacius declared.

" Yes, but everything needs sunlight… even humans" Sarah argued more, but then Evander came with two heavy looking boxes filled with wine bottles.

" Please take one box from me" He rasped out towards Sarah, who quickly walked up to him and took over the upper box. The wines were much heavier than Sarah had previously anticipated and her knees buckled under their weight. But with a small l grimace, Sarah held the box in her hands and walked to the doors Acacius opened them, careful not to touch any sunlight. Sarah thanked him and walked out of the stuffy cottage, behind her went Evander. The doors of the cottage quickly closed behind them, while the pair walked towards the small carriage.

After unloading the boxes on the carriage, and protecting it from the sun by putting a white cloak upon the boxes, Sarah looked with a grateful smile on Evander.

" Thank you so much, I would have a lot of trouble with that boxes if not for you" Evander waved his hand, as if he tried to push away Sarah's gratitude.

" My pleasure. I see that Master Cassius has not yet returned has he?" Sarah looked around, but seeing Cassius was nowhere to be found, she sighed with relief.

" Thankfully no " Evander raised his eyebrows.

" Hmm, since you are free for now, I could show you this wonderful place I found. Its quiet and secluded, away from slaves and farm" Sarah took a step back.

" No really, I think I am…"

" Oh please, I wont do you any harm, I promise on my life and honor" Sarah looked at his face with a calculating look, before slowly nodding. Perhaps she would find something more about the fire.

" Very well. But not for very long" Evander nodded happily and started to walk in the direction of the nearby patches of trees.

" This way" He told her, and Sarah followed.

Together they walked for few minutes in silence, before Sarah started.

" So, I have heard that the famous apple trees were ruined some time ago" Evander frowned, unable to remember for a second, before his face lit up in recognition.

" Oh yes. A bunch of slaves were trying to show their unhappiness by burning those beautiful apple trees. This was quite… frightening a night" He continued " they burned down twenty trees, can you believe that? And what's more they never got caught! I truly admire them for their courage and cunningness, but from the other side, this was such a waste of good trees" the pair walked up to the small woodland.

"So do you know who did it?" Sarah asked acting curious.

"Of course. I was there and saw everything. It was Saul and his band. They think that they can brake the traditions and become freedmen on their own. Saul tried to escape twice and now bears the punishment upon his forehead as a remainder.

" I don't understand. You don't sound as if you were upset with slavery. Aren't you a slave yourself?" Sarah asked, a delicate frown appeared on her forehead. Evander laughed and nodded.

" I am a slave, but there is nothing wrong with being one. Maybe you have little freedom, but your masters treat you well, better then if you were free, Saul" He spit the name out " wants to change all that. He should be punished and done for. Nothing healthy will grow out of him, I tell you" Sarah listened carefully, memorizing the name.

" What is your role in the house? Are you a cook?" Evander asked curiously, and Sarah shook her head.

" No, I am a… singer and a dancer. And a personal servant to Ava Augustina" Evander looked at her for a while, with a mysterious smile planted on his face.

" Are you now? Prey, tell me, what are you doing here? You know, being a personal slave and all… I would think you would be busy" Sarah understood the hidden meaning of his words and turned red.

" I am not _that_ kind of a… servant. Besides, Ava is loyal to her husband, as much as she seems to hate him" Evander saw the blush and laughed.

" If you say so… why, you hadn't told me your name", He said in loud voice, mocking astonishment by widening his eyes and opening his mouth into an "O" shape.

" My name is… Nicoletta" Sarah said. There was no point in revealing her true name.

" Nicoletta…. Beautiful name… Victory" Evander muttered softly.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked intrigued.

" Victory. Your name means Victory" Evander said a bit louder.

Oh.

* * *

Sarah spent some more time with Evander, steadily growing more and more uncomfortable next to the man. He always looked at her with a hungry look, as if she were some kind of cookie. Almost with relief, Sarah jumped up when she heard her name being called in the distance. It was Cassius calling her. Sarah looked up at the sky and with surprise found out that the sun was nearing down the horizon. With quick confidant strides, the girl moved back towards the small cottage and the carriage. Only now, did the farm slaves come back from the work, walking back in small groups. As Sarah looked at them, she spotted variety of people. There were strong muscled men, short, thin women with horse structured faces and even small little children who held small baskets filled with grapes. Evander caught up with her and together they walked back. Sarah was unaware that one pair of eyes especially took good look at her, and would continue doing so until she would leave the farm.

* * *

When Sarah reached awaiting Cassius, she could see his impatient face.

" Where had you been? Come on, we have no time, we have t get back to the residence. The supper will start in few short hours" Sarah didn't have time to answer, Cassius pulled her up to the carriage and with final wave of a hand towards Evander, the carriage started, and soon disappeared from the vast bushes.

* * *

When Sarah came back, she and Cato took the two boxes of wine and took them to the kitchens. The dinner was already being prepared and Sarah had little time to bath and change into clean tunica. Quickly combing her hair, Sarah walked out of her small bedroom, and walked to the dining room. By the time she got there, every member of Augustin's family were already seated and ready to eat. Sarah entered the beautifully decorated room and walked quietly to Aurelia's side. The girl gave her a bright smile and she exchanged it with her own.

" Nicoletta, its time for you to sing" Ava Augustina declared, and after quick hesitation, Sarah walked to the middle of the room and waited until Aurelia was ready and started to sing.

* * *

After the dinner, Sarah was let free to go to the kitchens and have her own dinner. Being very hungry after whole day of not eating anything, Sarah hurried to get to the kitchen. While she crossed the Impluvium however, she felt something wasn't right. She stopped, looking around. There was nobody apart from her, which alone made her nervous. There was always someone crossing to another room. Be it a servant or the master. But now- Now there was no one.

She turned back to go to the kitchens, but she felt something hit her head, and the last thing Sarah remembered was the world fading into darkness.

* * *

Jareth didn't know what he could do. The case seemed hopeless. His bride was gone, and another was stuck right under his nose. Young Lady Ann was his father's choice for the bride and his time was running out.

" Oh Sarah, Where are you?" He whispered softly to the stars in the sky.

**AN: Hi there. So how did you like the story. Do you want me to continue? I need at least 5 reviews with affirmative answer. And please, please, PLEASE do review. When you do, I work much faster and better, knowing that I have someone I am writing for.**

**I ad to make this chapter a little more boring, I really wanted to describe a bit the life of slaves in the ancient Roman empire :) **

**So, this was a pretty long chapter wasn't it? Lot of talks, lots of new characters, don't worry if you cant remember their names, they will come back in later chapter. OH and all the roman names are real just so you know there will be more Jareth in the next chapter. See you next week :D **

**Ash **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Sarah felt was intense headache. Rubbing her head with her hand, she opened her eyes, feeling the cold floor underneath her. At first she saw plain darkness, blurring into indefinite shapes. Then, slowly, small lights were appearing. Candles. Sarah blinked continuously until she could see the details. The girl found herself in a small dark room. The walls were made from thick stones, and overall the room was almost completely bare. Almost- the only thing that was found was a candle stand with three small candles and a small wooden door in the corner. Now, Sarah looked at herself, with surprise finding out that she was dressed not in her normal plain tunica, but in a soft, delicate violet tunica. The material was made from the most expensive materials, reserved only for the richest and the emperor's. Touching her hair, she found them clean and pulled up in an complex way leaving only small streaks of hair falling down gracefully on her face. Sarah examined the rest of her body, surprised to see it clean and scrubbed; she was once more bare footed, feeling the coolness of the stone floor.

Creek. The doors opened with objection revealing three figures, also adorned with beautiful purple dresses, though the shades of the violet was very light, while Sarah's dress remained pure violet.

" Ah, I knew you would be up" Sarah heard the familiar voice and with shock found it was Ava Augustina. Behind her stood Aurelia and Cato.

" What's happening, why am I here?" She asked with a leveled voice. Ava walked over to her, ignoring Sarah's question, instead scrutinizing her look.

" I must admit you really are a sight in violet my dear Nicoletta. Or should I rather say- Sarah?" Sarah gaped at the elder woman.

" What do you want from me?" Sarah asked quieter now. Ava stopped circling her and stood right in front of her.

" I was surprised really. When I saw you for the first time, I wasn't really sure who you were, but then when you sang I knew. I knew who you were and from _where_ or maybe more specifically from _when_ you came. Oh yes, My dear Sarah, I know you are from future. I know that you solved the infamous Labyrinth" Sarah looked at the ground listening. When Ava stopped for a second, she raised her color changing eyes and asked.

" So it was true… All my dreams were true… But if I were from future, how would _you _know who I was? And since I am in a place from before 2000 years, I couldn't _possibly_ solve Labyrinth now, could I?" Ava turned from her, once more ignoring Sarah.

" Take her to the meeting hall. He is waiting" Sarah didn't have any more time to ask anything, when Cato and Aurelia took her by each arm and against her attempts to free herself, She was taken from the room.

* * *

When Sarah was forced against the corridor by the two people she trusted in the whole wretched world, her heart broke. She looked from the petite girl who proved to have plenty of strength to the elder man.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked her traitorous friends. The girl didn't answer for a long time, her face expressionless, eyes staring into the distance.

" It was really easy earning your trust, _Sarah_. Everyone knew who you were and we all hated you for it. So many people from our families lost our family in the Labyrinth, and here you are, trotting about with no shame for what you did" Sarah stared at the small girl.

"What? How can you say so? For the last weeks I was so…."

"I don't care" Aurelia interrupted her " Master wants you. You escaped him for far too long" Sarah stared at the girl horrified. Master? Was it Augustin? No, He could do whatever he wanted with her, everyone knew that. Was it... No it couldn't be… _He_ would never find her _here_! And yet, Aurelia talked of his Labyrinth. She knew about it. Could it be….

Sarah didn't have time to think more about it, when the four reached a small wooden door, and Ava pushed it open. She entered quickly and Aurelia and Cato brought in Sarah. Feeling the shift in air, Sarah started to fight more ferociously. She entered a large hall with dozen of people wearing purple tunica's. Sarah could see that at the very back stood the people with dresses in very light violet color, through the rows the color seemed to darken to darker violet. Sarah looked ahead, and suddenly fear gripped her heart. There, in the middle of the room, two thrones awaited her. A tall dark man, with a black penetrating look, occupied one- the golden throne-. The second, smaller silver throne was empty. Sarah fought every step of the way, but the two traitors held her fast. She had a bad feeling. This man was no good at all.

Ava reached the throne and kneeled down. Sarah looked at it with surprise, shocked to see someone as influential and powerful as Ava to kneel before anyone.

" Master" She said respectfully, and Sarah paled. It wasn't Jareth she expected on the throne. Now she was sure. She was close enough to see his dark brown hair, and sharp face features. The man was pale, extremely pale, _deathly _pale. He looked down at her with exposed triumph, his thin lips curled up in a smirk.

" You have done well Ava. Like always" Ava bowed her head earnestly.

" Thank you Master" the man waved his hand dismissing Ava and beckoning Sarah to come closer. Aurelia and Cato let go of her suddenly so that she would stumble before regaining balance. Sarah looked back at Aurelia and Cato, her gaze filled with hatred and disgust, however neither the man nor the woman seemed affected.

" Do you know who I am" Sarah focused back on the man, staring him straight in the eye.

" Should I?" She answered with a question, her voice cold, just as his.

The man gave out a small smile.

" Indeed not. Yet, I know you" Sarah tilted her head.

" Do you now. That's interesting. Why am I here?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and was as sharp as a knife.

" Do not speak to our master like that" Ava snapped at her.

" That will not be necessary Ava" The man stopped the woman who withdrawn quickly.

" Yes, you have not changed one bit" Sarah tried to keep her face expressionless, but the man had seen into her eyes. He saw something he searched for- fear.

" Oh yes, We have met before. Not only once, more than that. You see _I _am the reason why you are here. _I_ brought you here. We have met before you and I. I was there watching you act in the park. Just like he was. I was there when your mother died, I even talked to you on the funeral" Sarah's eyes widened. That' why he was so familiar! Now she remembered. Funeral,her mother's death when she was just eight years old. The man, the dark man came to her and said something. What did he say?

" You don't remember do you?" The man asked her quietly.

" Well then, it would seem I have to help you remember" And Sarah's world fell down.

* * *

_A small child crying. A simple wooden coffin decorated with flowers. In it, the girl knew, was her mother. The girl felt alone, empty, her father didn't come, didn't hold her, didn't comfort her. Everything was grey. _

_Suddenly, the girl was approached by a strange pale man, with curious black eyes. He was dressed in full black suit, stopping right in front of her. The girl looked up at him with empty eyes, and the man saw sorrow and pain. He gave her a comforting smile, and kneeled down to her eye level. _

_" Where is your father sweet girl?" The girl looked into the man's dark eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat._

_" He couldn't come" She said just as her father taught her to. The strange man tilted his head and smiled._

_" And you are here in his place?" Sarah pulled her chin up defiantly._

_" Someone has to be here" She said. The man laughed lightly. _

_" Well, You are young aren't you? Are you sure you are strong enough to handle the pressure?" Sarah blinked but didn't take her gaze away from the man._

_" Age is not important. Who are you? Are you family?" Sarah asked, suddenly suspicious. The man's eyes shone with amusement._

_" Yes I suppose. I am Pluto" Sarah giggled._

_"That is a weird name. Is it a nickname?" _

_"Hmm, I would like to think so" the man answered._

_"Just like that dog in cartoons" She giggled. The manscowled slightly, but quickly regained himself._

_" And you are Sarah aren't you. The daughter of famous Linda Williams" Sarah looked away._

_" Am I really?" _

_Everything blurred._

* * *

Sarah gasped as her mind returned to the dark room. She looked at the grinning man.

" You were such a sad child. Father being the coward he was sent his own little daughter to the funeral instead of him, While your mother died, and even when she did, she never cared about you. She wanted adventures, wanted to be famous. She didn't want children, did she?"

" Pluto. You are Hades aren't you?" The man nodded happily, his eyes shining with amusement. Sarah looked at him, thinking quickly.

" You brought me here. Why? What do you want with me?" Pluto stood up and walked back to his throne. He sat down, comfortable leaning against the back of the golden throne.

" There was a prophecy once. The prophecy foretold alternate future of the whole world. Do you know what it said?" Sarah shook her head lightly.

" That's what I thought. You see, when my _brothers_ cast me down to the underworld, I was angry. They won with _my_ help, and was this my reward? They cast me down to the _hell,_ reserved only for the traitors and dead. I have lived centuries with only revenge on my mind" Sarah frowned.

" What do you want from me then?" She asked.

Pluto stood up suddenly.

" A prophecy was foretold long time ago. A woman from future would solve the thing no one else had solved in the whole history of mankind. The woman would possess power beyond words, equaling to the power of the gods. She holds the key to my freedom. Naturally, I walked through the mists of time to search for you" Sarah tilted her head.

" You're mad! And even _if_ I were the one you were looking for, how would you know I am the one?" Pluto looked into her deep purple eyes and stilled with a hawkish grin.

" What eye color do you have dear _Sarah_?" The girl frowned, not understanding.

" Green" She replied automatically.

" Really? Well, I wouldn't agree with you on this. Your eyes are not green" Sarah's frown deepened.

" And what it is then?" A pause.

" Cato, Aurelia, hold her down"

* * *

Jareth didn't know what to do. It was the first time in his life that he allowed himself to admit that. There was no way around that blasted marriage. The only thing that could save him from it was Sarah. And here was the problem. Where was she? Why can't he see her?

Jareth was sitting on his throne, while his minions did what they did best. Singing, running around the throne room, they had no idea that soon their dance would be over. Lady Ann was known for her coldness and cunningness. One of the things she detested the most, and the list was very long, was filth. Goblins _were_ filth. The only reason Lady Ann even looked in Jareth's way was because he would one day rule over the whole underground. The unlimited power that went along was just what Ann wanted. And once she set her eyes on something, she _would_ have it.

The state Lady Ann saw her husband-to-be shocked her. Not only was he surrounded by those filthy monsters, but he was sitting in the most improper position on his throne with his legs hanging over one of the throne's armrest. She walked up to him stiffly, careful to avoid any direct contact with the little monsters.

" Jareth dear, what vexes thee? Why, we are getting married on the morrow" Jareth sighed. And her damn irritating language. How would he survive with her for more than a minute?

" That would be the problem" He muttered quietly.

" What was that? Oh and Jareth, thee must get rid of those filthy beasts. How can we ever invite anyone, when those… Goblins run around" Where was a gun when its needed? Of course Lady Ann would want to bring in visitors, so that they could see how she rose in station. Where was Sarah? Soon it would be too late…

" They are my minions, and their place is right here in this throne room" lady Ann looked up at Jareth with her icy blue eyes.

" But Jareth…."

"Enough woman! Even if you are my wife to be, you station is lower to myself. You may not order me anything. You may not bring any guests. You may not come here unless I send for you" Ann flushed from anger her delicate porcelain white hands baled into fists.

" As your wife I have…."

" No rights as of yet. Now, if you will, go out of this room and leave me be" Ann turned sharply and left the room seething with anger.

" Oh precious, Where are you?"

* * *

Sarah fought against Cato and Aurelia, but to no avail. Both of them seemed to have some sort of unnatural strength.

" Let me go" Sarah yelled, fighting.

" I have waited long for this. Tonight you will become one of us in body. Tomorrow you will become one of us in mind" Pluto said coldly, triumph in his voice. He drew nearer to Sarah, raised his hand and rested it upon Sarah's eyelids.

" You will lead our army with me to my brother's doom. _You_ will be my final weapon" Sarah stilled and felt something slid on her chest.

" The necklace on your chest marks you as one of us. Sarah, open your eyes" Sarah did as ordered. Her once beautiful green eyes were no more. Her eyes were deep Violet.

**AN: Hmm, I don't know… Do you like it? I revealed a lot in this chapter. But this is only a fragment of this big thing I am trying to create, so bear with me. Any questions?**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah had a large imagination, and equally large empathy. She knew how people felt after being dumped even though she herself was never dumped. She knew the pain people felt, when she herself never felt it. But never, could she imagine how it was not to be able to control her body. Now she didn't have to.

While walking down the corridors behind Cato, Aurelia and Ava, Sarah fought a war inside her mind. If only she could take the damn necklace off. Why couldn't she make herself move? It was as if some invisible controller taking over her body.

_Think of something Sarah, think of… Of Toby! He is real, maybe I can find a way to come home! Think of Toby, think of Toby… _Sarah stopped in her tracks, her brow frowning n concentration. Aurelia and Cato saw Sarah stop and turned to her.

" Come Sarah we have a lot to do" Sarah didn't move, concentrating. Slowly, she raised her hand to the necklace and gripped it hard. Aurelia, seeing this scooped over to her in two long strides and forced the hand of the necklace.

" Stop it!" Aurelia took hold of Sarah's hand, while Cato took the other. Ava turned to face Sarah, small smirk on her face.

" Well, well, Little Sarah is stronger than anyone had expected. It would seem that we will have to bind you tonight, we don't want you to… _hurt_ yourself" Sarah shivered at her words, but amazingly kept still. She didn't have enough power to fight against her body. Ava smiled and turned. Before taking another step she said:

" Take her to the brown room" And with that she walked, leaving Sarah with Cato and Aurelia.

* * *

Jareth looked at his reflection on the large mirror in his bedchambers. Dressed in his king's regalia, of deepest black, Jareth couldn't look more handsome than he looked at the moment. However, his face was blank, eyes dull and empty, lips clenched slightly. He lost. For the second time in his life he lost, and this was a grave loss indeed. When he would leave the room, he would never return to it free.

Lady Ann must have been proud. She got all she wanted, power, respect and a handsome husband. She knew that Jareth was in love with another, with made her all the more eager, for Lady Ann was a cruel woman, who loved the pain of others, especially if she were the one to inflict it. Jareth sighed, as he turned from his image and walked to the doors. He would never bed that creature. He would be faithful to Sarah, even if she didn't know about it.

* * *

When Sarah was taken to the Brown room, She didn't fight. She already lost the temporary control the thought of Toby gave her, When Aurelia and Cato touched her. Now, strapped to a stone bed, Sarah was unable to move even an inch. Hungry and tired, she let herself drift off into her own world.

Something hard hit Sarah on the face, waking her up with a whimper. She opened her eyes wide with shock and surprise, looking up at the man looming over her. Pluto. That was his name, Sarah remembered, quickly narrowing her eyes and forcing her chin up defiantly. Pluto saw this and laughed. His half long black hair shooke with his laughter, black eyes shone with amusement. In one moment Sarah was free once more, her legs and hands no longer held down with the leather straps.

" It is time Sarah" Pluto said quietly, and Sarah quickly sat up.

" Let me go" She commanded.

" I couldn't do that. I have to do it" Pluto replied.

" Do what?" Sarah tried to hide her fear by the mask of strength and defiancy.

Hades touched Sarah's forehead before she could flinch away. In on moment Sarah stood still.

" I must bound us together" He whispered letting his hand fall softly down on her closed eyelids, cheeks, lips, down the neck, stopping at the chest, where her heart beat rapidly. Sarah wanted to shiver from the sudden coldness she felt in the place his hand touched her skin, yet she was unable to.

" You won't escape me anymore"

* * *

The bride glowed with pride, standing at the high altar. A tall man with long blonde hair and mismatched eyes stood before her. High King Oberon stood tall and proud awaiting for his son's arrival. The room was large, filled with thousands of guests, witnesses of the grand wedding. Jareth, the Goblin King was finally getting married. And such a union it would be. He would marry the brightest jewel of the court, as Lady Ann was often called, to a woman no one could refuse. If only.

The doors opened and the Goblin King entered, With quick moves reaching the altar. His eyes were glazed, as he walked to his wife-to-be. It was Sarah who should have stood on her place, not this damned Fae, this vile, cruel creature.

" We meet in this sacred place to bin together Jareth the Goblin King and Lady Ann, Princess of the wooden Elves. May the union between them last for all eternity. May your union be fruitful and bring peace to your lands. You may kiss the bride" Jareth turned slowly to the bride. Lady Ann looked at him from under her black eye lashes.

* * *

Sarah heard soft whispers escape Pluto's lips, as his hand grew warmer, almost burning. And yet, Sarah didn't flinch. She didn't see anything, her eyes closed.

" Be anew. Be bound…" Pluto kept whispering softly, and with each of his words, Sarah would feel part of herself fly away. Memories, feelings…

" Be one of us, Be bound" Toby, Labyrinth, Dad, Karen, school, park…

" Forget. And be anew" Sarah opened her violet eyes.

" Where am I?"

* * *

Jareth leaned slowly towards Ann and kissed her. Softly at first, wiling to finish the kiss quickly. But then he stilled. And kissed her with a deep, passionate longing he had never felt before. Something burned within him, something deep under his chest. In his heart. then, something cold, like a poison, spread around in his veins, filling him out from head descending down the chest down the hands and legs. His eyes widenend momentarily before closing again. Finally, slowly he withdrew, and when the guests began to cheer, he whispered to Ann only:

" I love you"

He didn't recall a certain black haired beauty, his mind filled with beautiful, blonde Princess, Now his wife. For there could have been no one if they hadn't met.

* * *

Somewhere in the mists of time, a young boy called out. His sister, his beloved, beautiful sister, breaker of hearts, keeper of secrets, was gone. Simply vanished. Where was she? Why did she go away?

The boy would find his sister. No matter what.

**AN: I think this is my shortest chapter yet, But I needed it to make the story flow. How did you like it, any questions? I am very sorry I didn't upload for so long, I had simply no time, I was gone to another city for MUN and didn't have computer with me ( wich turned out a VERY bad idea) I have so much homework that its UNBELEVABLE. Well, anyways, see you later J**

**PS: Please review.**

**Ash **


End file.
